Wake Up Call
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: Dante wasn't a morning person, but after what happened that certain morning, he considered that it wouldn't be so bad, to get up early, as long as she was by his side. DantexLady PWP, very light bondage with male!dom. Gift for Murdered By A Marionette.


**Wake Up Call**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty; you have stuff to do. Trish said she would be here in an hour or so." She yawned as she shook him. A groan was the response she got from the man whose eyes were still closed as he tried to get the sleep off of them.<p>

He didn't feel really rested and his head was starting to hurt because of it, and there was nothing more annoying than a headache. Damn... ... It was then when his lady woke him up that he couldn't help but think about past times; easy, relaxed times when he was young, when he didn't have to wake up in the morning (in a cold, winter morning) to work and when he caught sleep with so much ease it was frightening.

But that was in the past; he knew he had to open his eyes and get ready for another day of work, but he couldn't find any real strength to do so, even if Trish, or Enzo, or Morrison, or some random customer was surely in his shop already, waiting for him -or maybe they were about to call him with a crappy job by now. There were always random outbreaks that needed to be taken care of.

And unfortunately for him, Lady knew he had work to do. After all, he always had to, and she remembered Trish saying she would stop by there and say 'hello' -oh joy-. It was true that he wasn't the only busy one; she also had work to do, but not right now. She could still sleep for an hour or two.

"Trish can wait all she wants; I don't feel like going anywhere, it's freezing out there." He finally said with a grunt as he sat on the matress, eyes sleepy.

"I'm serious."

"I am, too."

"Get dressed and get out." She yawned again.

Dante faked a startled gasp. "Are you tryin' to kick me out? Cruel."

"Not at all." There was a mocking undertone in her voice. "I'm merely stating the facts. _You have stuff to do._"

"Liar..." He murmured.

Before she could say something else, Dante leaned forwards and kissed her. She quickly found herself deepening the kiss. Hell, was it true that a devil's kiss could leave you breathless. Only a kiss. She felt wetness starting to form in her nether regions, but didn't let herself losing to him.

As quickly as it begun, Lady frowned and pulled away. Their lips separated with a loud 'smack'.

The woman folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow, panting slightly. "I thought you were sleepy? You're such a bad liar..." The last part was supposed to have a jesting tone, but it... didn't really come out like that, since her voice was practically a pant.

He snorted and placed his hands on her hips to pull her to his lap, and in order to prove her wrong, his hands managed to go under her short nightgown, caressing and feeling her cold skin, frozen to the touch from the horrible morning cold.

"Look who's talkin'." He smirked devilishly and inched his face closer to Lady's, his nose bumping with hers. "This is for a noble cause, y'know... I have to take care of my morning problems in order to start the day properly. You won't be as cruel as to ignore me, eh? You never complain." He winked.

"Shut up."

_Of course, how could I not see it coming? This man is practically a walking erection, anyway._

Fuck, those damn blue eyes... how innocent they looked, even though he was not innocent at all. It was hard to say 'no' when he looked at her like that.

Perhaps... it won't be so bad if she humor him a bit... just a bit. Once again.

Without further ado, he began to fondle her breasts with keen interest, eliciting a shiver and a moan from her. Dante wasn't content with just caressing her soft mounds through the fabric of her nightgown, though; he wanted to feel them for real, so after just a brief moment, he tried to pull the white –and almost transparent– piece of clothing she was wearing down, sliding it off her shoulders. Lady tried to help him to do so, until her breasts were half-liberated from their confinement. His salivating mouth quickly replaced one of his groping hands, closing his lips around a breast as he let his teeth graze her little hardened nub, alternating between being 'gentle' and 'rough', pulling, biting and licking. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure whilst his tongue played with it, and felt herself already getting wet.

He brought his free hands under the nightgown she -unfortunately- still wore and caressed her hips as he kept victimizing her breast with his tongue and teeth, but he quickly pulled away to kiss her deeply again, forcing his skilled tongue inside her mouth. When their hungry kiss broke, he kissed the tip of her nose, then the bridge and then her forehead, his hands leaving her hips to run through her hair as though she was something to be admired. She took advantage from his position and nipped at his now-exposed neck, making him moan. She could see and feel the bulge in his pants clearly, and she hadn't touched him yet. She couldn't help the delighted mewl that escaped from her dry lips, rocking her hips against it.

Encouraged by her kisses, moans and her rocking hips, his lips mimicked her previous action and kissed her neck, too, making their way to her chest again. He licked a trail down to a breast, before wrapping his lips around its very-hard nipple again, for a second time. While Dante's mouth was doing the unimaginable to her breast and while one of his hands fondled its neglected twin, she just couldn't move. She had no strength anymore.

As he kept her distracted with his delicious actions, the hand that was doing -apparently, as far as she knew- nothing made its way to the hem of her underwear and his frantic fingers managed to get them off of her and throw them away as Dante increased the intensity of his actions and broke whatever her thoughts were -thoughts that quickly became a moan.

Glad to find Lady willing to keep going with that and having the certainty that she wouldn't stop midway, Dante quickly became bolder. His free hand went to her rear, giving it a firm squeeze and a spank in the process. Then he thrust his hips up against hers eagerly like she previously did to him, biting at her hard nipple lightly, only to lick it afterwards to soothe it. The soft, pleased sounds that came from her mouth in response to that were music to his ears and the fact of her digging her fingernails in his back only served to get him even more turned on. Pain and pleasure was the best of combinations.

He left her breast then, and pressed his lips against hers again. He would never get tired of kissing her. Her hands made their way into his boxers and liberated his extremely hard manhood a bit from its confinement. He groaned in relief as her lithe hands ran up and down the base of his most sensitive area.

Still kissing her warm lips and groping both a breast and the flushed flesh of her lovely ass, Dante proceeded to pull up her nightgown that had been slid off her shoulders previously; however, he had to stop his feathery kisses and touches to be able to get rid of that annoying piece of cloth and, once again, Lady had to help him, too, letting go of his shaft, shaking her head and suppressing a fit of cackles as she raised her arms.

_What a useless man..._ She said to herself with humor. ..._And to even think that most women would kill for him._

The attire was tossed aside carelessly. It collided against an end-table next to the bed post, but neither of them cared about that, so it didn't matter that much.

Dante pressed his lips against her neck, feeling pleased that the nightgown was now gone. After all, he enjoyed the feeling of her bare body against his better than when she was clothed... so very much better... And it gave him more access to her most sensitive parts, too, and Dante couldn't help but smirk with cocky pride whenever he looked at her when she moaned; it was like a drug, the fact of knowing he was the cause of her pleasure.

His lips left her neck and locked with hers in a passionate kiss once again in an attempt to distract her. As he pinned her against the wall, being careful so she wasn't hurt by the bed post, he grabbed a hold of her hands then, pushing them upwards as he roughly forced his tongue into her mouth.

She fiercely kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against hers. Slowly, one of his hands left hers, whilst the other kept holding them in place. She thought it was becoming a bit painful, but her thoughts regarding that were interrupted when she felt that his roaming hand arrived to her most sensitive spot. She could feel herself growing even more wet than before as he began to rub her already hard clit in a circle pattern. A quiet whimper escaped her mouth at the feeling and opened her legs more for him.

Dante didn't say anything, understanding the meaning of her movements. His fingers left her clit and went south to ghost around her entrance, making her moan out loud and gasp, but he quickly stopped to bring them to his mouth. The woman grunted at the loss. Dante licked his fingers slowly, his eyes laughing at her before withdrewing them from his mouth and sticking them inside of her, painfully slowly at first. The heterochromatic-eyed woman brazenly bucked her hips into his eager fingers as she moaned loudly at the feeling of them. After a second of two, the devil withdrew his digits at a rapid pace and pushed them inside roughly, a sharp contrast compared to the pace he had used to slip them inside of her. Soon, it became a steady rythm that made Lady's eyes roll back, cry out and meet his thrusts with her hips.

Dante's hand, the one that was previously holding Lady's wrists forcefully in order to keep them in place, began make its way to her chest, and then to her belly, towards her nether regions. He used that hand to rub her clit with his thumb as he kept going.

She was almost certain she heard something 'click' behind her a few moments ago, but Dante broke her train of thoughts again, making her close her eyes in delight as he kept casting his magic on her.

-However, her relief didn't last for too long.

As she pulled herself closer to him, feeling his hot sking against her hands and arms, she suddenly realized she couldn't move her arms at all. Not even her hands. Surprised by that, she tried it again and attempted to move her hands away from each other, but they seemed to be stuck, glued together. It was as though there was a plastic cord around them. ...Yes, that's right. It was only then that she realised that she felt something tight around her wrists. Tight and cold. She looked down at them, realizing that there was a handcuff around them.

_How the hell…-?_

_W-when-?_

_When did that happen?_

She knew Dante liked it rough and kinky (he usually dragged her into stuff such as this one, several times), but she just couldn't help but start to struggle, yanking on the cuff in an effort to break free. It was futile, of course. The material the handcuff was made of was too resistant, and there was no way she could break it. Lady felt a bit stupid for trying.

"And this?" Lady brought her hands up so he could look at them. She wasn't amused.

"I bought them the other day." Dante smirked. It seemed he wasn't really affected by her display of anger. "Getting you hot and bothered is the best part of this, so..." He trailed off and chuckled. "You know you shouldn't trust a devil this much, just like that."

Naturally, Lady wasn't pleased by this; she couldn't do anything she wanted to do with her hands tied up, but he simply ignored that, stopping his actions and withdrawing his fingers cruelly in order to grab hold of her hips and flip her over, forcing her on her fours.

Lady yelped a little at that, for she didn't expect it. Her face met the pillow as her hands couldn't move and support her weight, and neither was she able to resist him. Inmediately, she started to thrash about, yelling death threats at him as she tried to kick him -she didn't mind where as long as he got hurt.

"Let me go!"

But Dante only chuckled at this, knowing that she really didn't mean that. It wasn't like she didn't want to, it was just that she would be difficult and feisty and he would have to fight to make her accept every inch of his body and work hard to earn her affection. –and that's just the way he liked it. She liked to tease him as much as he liked to tease her. _Things always gotta be complicated_. For him, having to fight for control was irresistible -and no, there was nothing non-consensual in their love-making.

She felt his need pressing against her inner thigh and inmediately sucked in her breath at that, and then she did it again as he moved on top of her, supporting himself on his arms so he didn't crush her under his weight. She shuddered and then gasped a little as he felt him nuzzle her neck.

"Are you gonna rape me?" She managed to say between gasps as she turned her head around to look what was going on.

Another chuckle, muffled by her skin. His lips left her neck. He moved his face closer to hers -easy, thanks to the fact she turned her head around. His bangs entangled with hers. "They say it's not rape if the other wants it…" He winked at her.

She huffed at him, but she was, once again, interrupted when he started to fondle her breasts from behind, pinching and rolling the nipples while licking and kissing her shoulder blades. She buried her face into the pillow as she mewled helplessly.

She started to buck her hips a little and she felt Dante's aching cock against her lips; she couldn't help but shudder at the friction. Dante let out a moan at that, removing his hands from her breasts and placing them on her rear, squeezing.

She tried to break free from the handcuff that kept her hands glued, but it didn't matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't and Dante didn't look like he wanted to give her the relief she wanted so much. Instead, he moved away and began to plant lazy kisses on her shoulders, and then on her back, going lower and lower.

Lady fought the urge of growling in frustration at that, but before she could open her mouth to complain about it, she felt something… hot in her nether regions.

She frowned, turned her head around to look what was going on and when she looked up through half-lidded eyes, she noticed that Dante was kneeling before her slick womanhood.

"D-Dante, what a-?"

Dante didn't pay attention to her and lowered his head, sticking out his tongue. The moment it licked her sensitive bundle of nerves, the female cried and wasn't able to complete whatever thing she was going to say. Something humid was beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and bucked up her ass for him, burying her face into the pillow as he kept eating greedily her aching pussy.

Dante licked at her, running the tip of his tongue up and down of her for a moment, and then focusing all his attention on her swollen clit again as he held her hips down to keep her from moving. Lady barely knew what was going on; every little thing that sinful tongue did sent shock-waves of pleasure through her body and that was all that mattered right then.

Lady knew Dante was being patient on purpose, trying to force her to press against his light licks, but she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't give him that pleasure -he had to fight for her affection-, and just like she did, Dante also knew that, so he pushed one of his fingers slowly inside her to make her give in, very slowly, and he began to pump it in and out lazily as he kept his tongue working. She had her eyes closed and he was behind her, so she couldn't see him, but she knew he was grinning madly.

She whimpered and moaned repeatedly, feeling a pleasurable pressure build in her abdomen. She was getting closer to her climax as he bit lightly at the wet, sensitive skin, and Dante felt it, too, when she began to clench erratically against his finger. He could taste and feel the beginning of the salty liquid of her cum starting to form.

… …And it was perhaps becoming a bit painful to her...

…So to her dismay, Dante's skilled tongue stopped its masterful work and his finger slipped out from her.

An annoyed groan, a frown, and then a frustrated moan.

Lady twitched her hips, bucking them up expectantly, waiting for him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look?" She managed to snap. Her eyes weren't friendly. "Stop fooling around already…!"

Dante looked at her with the most innocent expression he could. "Patience is a virtue." Then he eyed her mockingly. "It makes it all the better."

"… …You know I'm going to take revenge on this, right?"

He laughed and leaned onto her, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. "Oh, Lady, you certainly are getting so bold..." He said, grinning. Oh how she wished she could _punch_ him right now. "So you say I will have more of this when I'm finished with you? Ha, I look forward to it."

"Fuck you."

"Hahaha, No, you got it wrong; it's actually the other way around, love."

She muttered another swearword under her breath. She was going to get him later, and get him well… she will show him she can also make him become a mewling bitch. She really will.

… …But that will be done later.

My, how fiesty she was; teasing her is so much fun... but considering that he was painfully hard, he decided not to wait any longer, as much as he liked to have her at his mercy.

He moved away from her, sitting on the matress as he proceeded to take off his underwear. The blueish material made of lycra was ridiculously easy to slide, but then again, Dante had done that so many times it probably became like second nature.

Dante kicked them off his ankles, sending them far away from him, revealing his thick, throbbing shaft, which was already covered with pre-cum around the tip. He gave it a squeeze and moaned, and then he leaned, once again, on top of her while being careful not to crush her. He positioned his erect member against her ridiculously wet entrance. He brushed the tip against it, teasing her. Dante felt her shudder in anticipation as he roamed his hands over her rear.

Oh, the little lady isn't very patient, so he finally pushed his hips forward, without further ado. She cried out at the sudden motion, her pussy's slick walls clenching around him. His eyes rolled back at that and began to move inside of her fiercely, feeling the same pleasure again and again.

She closed her eyes, arched her back and pushed her ass out to meet his thrusts. Lady let out guttural moans with each movement of his hips, as his thick member kept sliding in and out of her with rough, fast movements.

While he kept pummeling his cock forcefully into her, Lady started to wriggle uncomfortably, fighting against the handcuff around her wrists, and it was then when he remembered that she was still tied and couldn't move properly. It was surely becoming painful for her. He quickly solved the issue, reaching a hand to the end-table to grab the small key. When he grabbed it, he used it to unlock the handcuff so her 'a-bit-sore' arms could meet the soft mattress and balance her body. Then, Dante threw the damned thing away from them, not caring about where it landed.

She let out a soft, pleased sigh at that and now, much to his pleasure, he could feel better how she moved her lovely body, covered in sweat despite the cold; he couldn't help but groan as he felt her hips meeting his thrusts.

He smiled as he heard her moan his name, and with that, he hastened the pace, trying pump into her as deep as he could, leaving no part of her body untouched. Soon, he found himself hitting that wonderful inner spot of her and he could only grin madly when he heard her cry out, loudly than before.

"Dante…!"

Hearing her moan his name again was enough to make him drive into her even harder once again, fingers digging into her hips, going deeper and deeper into her until his balls were slapping against her firm ass.

She let out a chorus of short gasps, one after the other, as Dante brought her closer to her climax. By then her breathing was ragged and with a last desperate movemen, pulling him deeper within, she moaned in climax, the muscles of her core beginning to spasm as her body trembled.

The sight of it was almost too much for him. Dante followed suit at the feeling of her clenching walls and exploded inside her while he shuddered and groaned deeply.

Lady shuddered, too, for the last time, and her legs faltered, and so did her arms, due to exhaustion. Her body collapsed against the mattress, her head sinking into the pillow.

Dante, too, collapsed, but he tried to support himself a little with his arms in order to pull himself out of her while not to crush her, and moved a bit away from her so he was next to her and not on top of her. He was panting heavily and his eyes were closed as he wrapped an arm around her.

Whilst Lady enjoyed the soft, loving attention she was receiving and the feathery kisses that were being planted on her hair, forehead and cheeks, she had to say it.

He probably had won this time –though that won't remain like that forever-, but he still had to do other things.

Aha, the lazy bastard had things to do, much to his displeasure.

"Dante…"

Dante hummed in acknowledgement, twisting a piece of black coloured hair between his fingertips.

"…You still have to go."

He turned his head around to look at the lady laying next to him.

Although she was wearing a tired expression, her tone of voice was a sniggering, playful one, her half-closed eyes were laughing at him and there was a very small, faint grin tugging at her lips.

He clicked his tongue and made a disgusted face.

"Again with that?"

He only was replied with a blank stare from her.

He grumbled, and then he finally –and reluctantly- got up with a yawn while Lady did the same thing and gathered her clothes.

He chuckled, amused by the thought that morning missions weren't that bad if Lady acted as his personal alarm clock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****... ...So yeah, this was a PWP (duh!), written as a gift to Murdered By A Marionette because of the lack of smut in my writings, so hey hun, hope you enjoy it~~ :D**

**When I wrote this I had the feelig I was repeating a cliché structure and writing, seen in a lot of PWP, so I guess I will keep on writing more of these kind of smutty stories until I write something decent and original, along with more light-hearted one-shots. It's really good writing about something without the need of thinking about a plot or something, and it helps me a lot to improve (?) my grammatical skills (hahahahaha, grammatical skills?). I thought about making a second part of this, but I don't know, I don't know... I will think more about it, but I'm not sure, anyway. **


End file.
